Dream, destiny, and reality
by arseccelester
Summary: Kazuki has been living with her for a month, and still trying to figure out about her past. Kadsuki x OC.Chapter 3 updated. Read and review! Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic ever!! Please read and leave some reviews, my grammar is bad, I'm sorry if there were many mistakes(tell me if you find any)...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any GB characters, only Ayaka**

**This is a Kadsuki x OC fanfic...**

**hope you like it!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The weather is really bad. It was raining, the sky turned to grey, and sometimes lightning stroke. Kadsuki has finished his business with Ginji and Hevn, and he has also finished his coffee. He is leaving and saying goodbye to everybody there.  
He brought his own umbrella, considering that the weather was already bad when he went to Honky Tonk.

He walked out of the cafe, there were nearly no one there. It was really silence, he could only heard the sound of rain on his way home...  
He was walking in the corner of the street, when he saw a girl unconscious there, she was wearing a white dress and she was wet because of the rain. No one was walking on that street, except him. He looked at her face, it was covered by her long brown hair. Her hair was just like his hair. The same brown color. He thought for a while...

He decided to brought her to his apartment.

He called Natsumi, and hoping she would like to lend him some clothes for the girl who he found in the corner of the street.  
"Natsumi, could you bring your clothes to my apartment?" he asked Natsumi  
"What for?" she asked back. "For a job?"  
"No, it's not like I will wear your clothes to disguise myself as a woman" he said  
"So, what for?" she asked again  
"I found a girl on my way home, she was unconscious"  
"Okay, I'll go there as soon as possi-... Hey, I don't even know her age, how could I know her size..."  
"I think she is fourteen or fifteen" he said as he looked at her to make sure about what he said  
"Alright then, I'll be there soon."  
"Thanks, Natsumi" he thanked her and hung up the phone.

He looked at the girl face, her skin is pale, nearly white, her hair was long but it was not as long as his hair. Her white dress was wet and became transparant, he could see her body curve clearly, and the last thing was her beautiful face. She looked like sleep in peace, but Kadsuki thought that she maybe had problems with family or somekind like that. He was deep in his own thought, after a while the bell rang.

He opened the door. And it was Natsumi, she came with a bag -not an ordinary one, it was super big size.  
"Kadsuki-san, I've brought so many clothes as you asked me to" she said  
"Oh, thank you very much. Can you please change her wet dress? It's not polite for me to change her dress"  
"Sure"  
"She was still wet. I'll get you a towel to dry her body" he said  
"And where is she?" Natsumi asked  
"She's on my bed" he said and pointed his finger to his bedroom. "There"  
"Can I really come in? I'm a girl you know"  
"It's okay"  
"Alright then" she said. "Get the towel now, please"

Kadsuki gave the towel to her and waited outside of the room. Natsumi dried her body and hair, then change her white dress. Natsumi chose the pink dress. She put it on the girl's body.  
"You look beautiful" she said to the girl who was still sleeping. The pink dress looked very good on her. And then leaving her asleep in the room. Natsumi went outside.

"Is she awake?" he asked  
"No, still sleeping"  
"I see. Maybe I'd better asked Juubei to check on her"  
"Don't worry, I think she's alright and maybe just tired out"  
"Maybe, you're right. Anyway, thanks, Natsumi"  
"It's alright. She's beautiful with the pink dress" she told him. "And all the things I brought here is for her"  
"All of them?" he asked with a surprise tone in his voice  
"Yeah, I can't wear them anymore, . She doesn't have any clothes, right?" she asked him  
"Thanks"  
"You're not the one who should say thanks" she said and looked at her watch. "Oh no! I must go now, Kadsuki-san, see you"  
"See you"

He watched her as she walked out of the door of his apartment. She disappeared from his sight. He closed the door and locked it. He went to his bedroom. His bed was double. She was sleeping in the dry side of the bed, the brunette girl wearing a pink dress, her hair has already dry when Kadsuki touched it. The other side of the bed is wet, that means he had to sleep on the couch. It's impossible for him to ask the girl to sleep on the couch. Kadsuki felt his own shirt, it was wet because of carrying the girl in the rain back then. He decided to take a bath with a warm shower. He take off his wet shirt, let his hair down, and put his bells on the table near the sink in his bathroom. He washed his long brown hair. He enjoyed having a bath with a warm water even only with shower.  
-----------  
Kadsuki took a new shirt from his wardrobe, he wore it. He dried his hair with hair-dryer. It will take too much time to wait for it to dry naturally. He wore a trouser and put his bells on his trouser's pocket. He felt hungry and he went to the kitchen to cook something to eat, he cooked more than usual. And keep some for the brunette, if she awoke later.  
He ate the food alone. And cleaned the dish by himself. He went inside his bedroom and sat on his chair, reading a novel. After a while he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**My first fanfic, thanks for reading. This is only the first chapter. I'll finish the second chapter as soon as possible. Please give me reviews 'kay? Sorry about my super bad grammar. Anyway, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ayaka

**Second Chapter... I don't really know what to say, but I'm really happy that I could create this story...  
Enjoy then!!!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

It was already morning, when she slowly tried to open her eyes. She felt dizzy, really dizzy. After moments, she felt better and looked at the things around her from the bed.

Kadsuki was still sleeping on his chair. His book was on the table beside his chair. He didn't realize that the girl has awaken from her sleep. Slowly, she got up from the bed and tried to stand on the floor, she tried to walk.  
"Argghh..!!" she cried out. She fell down on the floor. Kadsuki woke up after hearing that voice. There's no trace of sleepy on his face.  
"Are you alright?" he asked with worried tune on his voice. He really concerned about her, though he hadn't known her well. He helped her to stand up by giving his hand for her to reach.  
"I'm alright..." she said, her voice was calm, as if nothing was happened. She reached for his hand and stood up. "Where am I?" she asked.  
"You're in my apartment. I'm Kadsuki Fuuchouin, just call me Kadsuki. And I brought you here, because I found you unconscious in the corner of the street yesterday, when it was raining. I'm glad you're alright. And what's your name?" he explained her about yesterday's condition and she only nodded.  
"My name is..." she said and thought about her name. "I'm..."  
"What's wrong? You can tell me your name, can't you?" he asked  
"I... I forgot.." she said and looked at his eyes directly. "I can't remember my name!"  
"What?!" the string master asked surprisedly. He didn't think that the girl he helped had amnesia.  
"I'm sorry I can't tell you my name" she said, tears started flowing down from her dark-brown eyes.  
"It's fine, don't worry about that..." he tried to comfort her as much as he could. he hugged her tight that made the brown haired girl surprised at first. But, it made her felt better.

'Gruuu...gruuu...' the girl's stomach made some voice.

The two of them were silence. And then, they laughed loudly. She forgot about her sadness before, when she cried on his chest.  
"Let's get something to eat, ehh..." Kadsuki confused how to call her. "How about giving you a new name?"  
"A new name? Could you do that?" she asked curiously  
"Of course. Let's call you Ayaka" he said  
"A good name. Alright, from now on my name is Ayaka" she said and smiled. Kadsuki looked at her and smiled.  
"I have kept something for you to eat. But, I think we must celebrate your new name" he said  
"Don't waste the food... that's not good" she adviced him  
"This is something special. So, it's different" he explained to her. "How about going to a restaurant?" he asked  
"Restaurant?" she asked back. "Arghh...!" she cried out and hold her own head. A scene appeared on her mind. It's a scene when she entered a restaurant. She didn't remember where is the restaurant, but she heard the sound of train and she only remembered that an old woman was trying to talk to her.

_...(Ayaka's mind)_

_"Ah.. What a beautiful girl you are! What's your name?" she asked  
"..." Ayaka couldn't hear her own voice. She only saw that her mouth performed a name  
"How old are you? Are you alone?" she asked again  
"I'm fourteen, Obaa-san" Ayaka answered her. This time she could hear it. Her own voice. "Yes, I'm alone"  
The old woman was fetch by a man, and after saying goodbye, she left Ayaka alone. Ayaka ate her lunch alone in that restaurant_

_...(End of Ayaka's mind)_

"Ayaka? What's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked her, he was really worried about her  
She didn't move.  
"Ayaka?!" he asked her with a louder voice  
"I have remembered something. A restaurant, and my age..." she said. "But, that aren't important, right?"  
"That will become important, someday. Can you tell me?" he asked with a soft tune  
"Alright. According to what I've remembered, I'm fourteen. And then I remember a restaurant, I don't know where it is, but I'm sure that the restaurant is near the train station. I could hear a train, a sound of train" she told him  
"Let's go to find that restaurant, then, Ayaka. I'll help you to find it. Maybe we could get something if we went to that restaurant" he said  
"Kadsuki-san, I want to tell you one thing. When I remebered those things, I can't remember my name. I couldn't hear what I'm saying to that old woman" she said  
"Old woman?"  
"I was talking to her in the restaurant, she asked me about my name and age. I could only hear my voice when I said my age. But I couldn't hear my voice saying my name. I only saw my mouth performed a move. And I believe it performed my name" she told him.  
"It's alright. Soon, we'll figure out your past and of course your name"  
"Thank you, Kadsuki-san. You've comforted me for many times today. Though we have just met today" she said  
"Never mind. Oh yeah, My friend Natsumi had brought you many clothes to wear. You should take a bath and get dressed. That clothes are in the bag in the bedroom-the room where you have slept before"  
"Thank you"  
"And your white dress... Natsumi took it, she said she would take it to a taylor to repair it, all of the buttons were almost loose"  
"That's okay. Kadsuki-san, please take a bath first... I'll take a look of those clothes Natsumi-san has brought for me"  
"I see. And Ayaka, you can stay as long as you like here" Kadsuki smiled at her.  
"Thank you very much, Kadsuki-san. I'll do anything for you!" she said  
"You don't need to do anything for me"  
"No, I must. You've given me a new life. Thank you" she said again  
"You like to say 'thank you' very much, don't you? I'm going to take a bath" he said and went to the bathroom, it was inside the bedroom.

She followed him. She entered the room and saw a bag. She opened the bag and found many clothes. She also found some 'things' that only girls could use. She looked around her. And found that Kadsuki has entered the bathroom. She felt relieved that he didn't see these 'things'.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ayaka, have you finished looking at your clothes?" he asked and went out from the bathroom, it happened in all of a sudden.  
"Ka...Kadsuki-san?" she asked surprisedly. "NO!!!" she shouted, she blushed, her face changed to red. Ayaka was only wearing her underwear. She was trying the clothes in the bag.  
"I'm sorry, I... I didn't mean..." he said and he blushed too.  
"No need for explanation. Just go away and don't see me!" she said loudly.  
"..." Kadsuki entered the bathroom again.  
'Her body is very good, though she's only fourteen. But, I saw bruises on her legs. Had she been torture??' he thought.  
"Kadsuki-san, it's alright to come out right now" she called him  
Kadsuki opened the bathroom door.  
"I'm sorry, I shouted at you, Kadsuki-san" she apologized to him  
"No, that's alright. It was my fault. I went out from the bathroom and saw you in your underwear" he said and blushed for what just he had said  
"No, it's my fault. I tried the clothes without knowing that you're going to come inside the room" she said  
"Alright, it's our faults. By the way, I saw your legs and there are bruises. I know that I couldn't ask you who do that to you, because you didn't remember. But, are your legs hurt, Ayaka?" he asked  
"No, it's not really hurt" she said.  
"If it hurt, tell me" he said  
"Yeah, okay"  
Kadsuki knew that it must be hurt, it was why she fell down when she was just wake up this morning. But he can't force Ayaka to say it. He only want her to say it when she feels like to say it.

Ayaka was having a bath. Kadsuki waited for her on his chair, he sat there and continue to read his novel. The novel was a bit boring. He didn't really enjoy reading it. He was just about to fell asleep, before Ayaka appeared in front of him.  
"Kadsuki-san? Are you tired?" she asked, her voice was very soft.  
"No, the novel is just too boring, so I feel kinda sleepy while reading it" he answered  
"Oh I see. Can I borrow your comb? That was the only thing that isn't inside" she asked  
"Sure" he said. And took the comb that accidentally was on the table beside the chair, and he gave it to her.  
"Thank you. Your hair is beautiful" she said while combing her own hair  
"Yours, too. When I first saw you, I looked at your hair, and it was really similar to mine. Your hair has a darker brown than I do" he told her  
"Isn't it hard to tie it like that?" she asked and looked at his hair  
"No, it's not anymore. At first, I asked my friend to help me. But now, I'm able to tie it myself" he replied  
"Okay, I'm done now. Thanks for the comb" she said and smiled  
"Can we go now?" he asked  
"Yeah..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They looked for restaurants that near the train stations. But, there were many of them. So, they just end up really hungry and forgot about the search. They entered Honky Tonk-in the end.

Kadsuki introduced Ayaka to everyone there. Ayaka introduced herself too, though there's no many things that she could say. She thanked Natsumi for her clothes. Natsumi gave her a bag. Inside the bag was her white dress.  
"Natsumi-san, thank you very much"  
"You can thank Kadsuki-san. He asked me to give you some clothes to wear"  
"I already thanked him several times" she said. "And he asked me to stop thanking"  
"Oh I see" Natsumi said.  
"Two Egg Sandwich, a coffee and a milk tea, please" Kadsuki ordered  
"Okay. Wait for five minutes" Pore said  
"Ginji-san. How is yesterday's job?" Kadsuki asked him  
"The job is really great, Kadsuki-chan" he answered. "Easy and earning a lot of money, right Ban-chan?"  
"Yes. We're lucky that you're not taking that job" Ban said  
"Is that so, Midou?"  
"Mou, Ban-chan... don't start fighting with Kadsuki-chan"  
"Cih!"  
"Thanks, Ginji-san. You've stopped him from start fighting with me. I appreciate your help"  
"Never mind that" he said cheerfully. "Ayaka-chan, you're leaving with Kadsuki-chan, aren't you? He's not a girl, you know"  
"I know that, Ginji-san. But, I also know that he's a kind person" Ayaka said  
"Ginji-san please don't say like that" Kadsuki said  
"Your order" Pore said, interrupting their talk  
Kadsuki and Ayaka were eating slowly. Both of them were elegant. Honky Tonk were becoming silence for a while.

They have finished their meals and drunk their drink, when the Get Backers duo went out to search for jobs. Kadsuki paid for their meals and went out of Honky Tonk.  
"We're just like lovers" Ayaka said and laughed. But she blushed after then  
"Yeah, I suppose so" he said.  
"How old are you, Kadsuki-san?" she asked  
"I'm twenty" he answered  
"We could be a real lovers, you know" she joked. Kadsuki and Ayaka were laughing together  
"We're going out together... Just like a date" he said  
"..." she blushed.  
"I think it will be raining soon, Ayaka. Let's go home"  
"Okay"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

On their way home, they talked about many things. Kadsuki told her a bit about his past. She was carried away by his story, and almost crying. They reached the apartment soon. The two of them had fun. And soon, it was really raining as Kadsuki said.

"Ayaka, don't you feel cold?" he asked  
"A little" she answered. The two of them were sitting on the side of the bed.  
"I'll make you a hot chocolate" he said and stood up  
"You don't need to. I'm full" she answered  
"What do you need?" he asked her with his gentle voice  
"Nothing..."

He hugged her and leaning her head on his chest. She responded. She hugged him.

"You're colder than I do, Kadsuki-san" she said. He nodded  
"Have you felt warmer?" he asked  
"Yes, really warm" she answered.  
"Good" he said and smiled at her. He lifted up her chin and kissed her.  
She let him kiss her. Her heart beaten fast. His soft warm lips has warmed hers.  
He broke the kiss after moments.  
"I'm sorry, Ayaka..." he apologized. And blushed, realizing that the girl he kissed was only a fourteen years old girl  
"That's alright, I let you kiss me. I want it" she said calmly.  
"Ayaka..."  
"Kadsuki-san, what are that bells for?" she asked  
"For fighting" he answered  
"It seems familiar to me" she said  
"Maybe, you often saw bells like these" he said  
"Yeah, I guess so"  
"You look beautiful, Ayaka..." he said  
"Kadsuki-san..."

He laid her on the bed, kissing her once again. He moved his kiss down to her neck.  
"Kadsuki-san..." she moaned. "Please... no.."  
"Stop it..." she said, she was breathless. "I beg you..."

Kadsuki stopped. Looking at the girl's innocence face, she was breathless. The first button on her top had been unbuttoned by him. He felt angry with himself.  
"Ayaka, sorry..." he said and left her alone in the room. He went out of his apartment, looked at the cloudy sky. It was still raining.

Ayaka followed him until she reached the door, she was staring at him.  
She came closer to him and hugged him from behind.

"It's alright, it's not your fault. Let's go inside, Kadsuki-san" she said with a soft voice which comfort him and made him turned his face to her  
He looked at her eyes, he didn't find any trace of scared, nervous or something like that from her. She's just act normal.  
"Kadsuki-san, I... ehh... I love.. you" she said nervously, she didn't look at him.  
"I guess I love you too" he said and blushed  
"That's why I didn't angry with you when you kissed me" she told him  
"And that's why I kissed you" he said  
"Let's go inside, Kadsuki-san. It's getting really cold" she said  
"Yeah, this time I made hot chocolate for us" he said.

And together they enter his apartment for hot chocolates.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**TBC**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
Second chapter is done. I 'm really happy that I can finish this chapter in only three or four hours. Sorry for my bad grammar, I hope all of you understand that I'm not using English as native language.**

**Reviews please! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Progress?

**Chapter 3... Let's continue!! Enjoy...**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_"Are you sure it was her?" A man in black coat asked  
"Yes, it was really her... I'm really sure about it" A woman answered  
"Did she see you?"  
"No, she didn't see me. And she was with somebody else"  
"Who?"  
"I didn't know" she answered. "I will look for the information. I'll contact you soon"_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Days passed... It's been a month since Ayaka lived in Kadsuki's place. They've been trying to look for Ayaka's past since then, but they didn't find anything important. Sometimes Ayaka dreams about a place or an event, but all the dreams didn't help. Kadsuki asked Makubex to look for informations about Ayaka, it was hard because they didn't know Ayaka's real name. So Makubex looked for her by her looks.

All of them began to forget about searching for her past. All the searches were worthless. Ayaka thought that way too.  
"It's morning. Can you wake up now? I've finished preparing for our breakfast" Ayaka said  
"Alright, just a sec..." Kadsuki said  
"You always say that. I won't wait for you if you keep saying that. I'll eat alone, and you must prepare your own breakfast!" she said with stern voice  
"Okay, okay" he said and got up from his bed. Ayaka looked at him and smile  
"Now, let's eat!" she said. The two of them walked to the dining room.

It smells horrible.

"What is this, Ayaka?!" he said. He was really surprised with the horrible smell  
"Omelet... I make omelets for today's breakfast" she answered.  
_'I can't believe it, she didn't smell this horrible smell. I feel...' he thought.  
_"Ayaka, did you smell something?" he asked  
"I smell the omelets. The smell is nice, isn't it Kadsuki-san?" she asked with smile in her face  
"Yeah, it is really... eh.. nice" he said. Actually he felt the opposite. It's not really nice  
They ate the omelets and a few minutes after eating that omelets, their stomaches were hurt

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
"I don't want to eat that omelet ever again" Kadsuki said  
"Sorry, Kadsuki-san. Natsumi-san taught me that yesterday, so I thought I would make it for you, but the omelets made us sick" she said with sad voice.  
Kadsuki looked at the girl, and he knew that he made a mistake by saying he didn't want to eat the omelets she made.  
"I'm sorry Ayaka, I want to eat that omelets if they become better. Thank you for making me those omelets" he said. Blushed appeared on his face  
"Your welcome. I'm happy that you want to eat them again. I will make the best omelets you ever eat, trust me" she said.  
He nodded.  
...

'Kriiiingg...Kringgg...'  
"It's your phone Kadsuki-san" she said.

Kadsuki reached for his phone and answered  
_"Hello..." Kadsuki said  
"It's me, Makubex"  
"Makubex... What is it?"  
"I found something... it's about Ayaka"  
"Ayaka?"  
"Yeah, Can you come to Mugenjou and see what I found? Asked her to come with you too. She must see this with her own eyes"  
"Okay, I'll come as soon as possible. Thanks."  
"See you"_

He hanged up the phone.

"Was that about me?" she asked  
"Yes. And I'm going to Makubex's place, you're going with me"  
"He found something?" she asked again  
"Yes. I'm going to take a bath, wait there"  
"Okay" Ayaka answered. She has taken a bath before Kadsuki woke up. Lately, she began to forget her promised to Kadsuki.

_'I'll do anything for you' she said_

She only remember that if she was alone and dwelling in the corner of the room. But, the time when she was alone is almost never happen. They were lovers, Kadsuki almost never left her alone. When he went to work, he always asked somebody else to take care of her. Natsumi often takes care of her. When Natsumi came, she always brought something. And Ayaka likes it. Yesterday, natsumi brought her a book, she said Ayaka needs to study, she even asked her to go to school. But, Ayaka said she can't go to school, she'll be a burden to Kadsuki, if she goes there.

_Yesterday...  
"Why don't you go to school? You won't have any friends if you keep staying here and do nothing" Natsumi adviced her  
"I'm going to be a burden to Kadsuki-san if I goes there, he must work harder because we need to pay the school fee, right?"  
"You don't know about his work, do you?"  
"I don't really know, but I guess it is somekind of looking for informations, is that right?"  
"Yes, Ayaka, but, don't you know how much he get from his work?" she asked curiously  
"No, he never told me about that" Ayaka answered  
"He never told you?"  
Ayaka shook her head as the answer  
"He gets a million yen at least!" she told her  
"What!! I don't believe it!" Ayaka said. "He is rich..."  
"Yeah, now you can ask him to let you go to school without worrying about money" Natsumi said, and smile to Ayaka  
"Right, I'll tell him as soon as possible"  
They laughed. Soon after that the door is open, Kadsuki and Ginji enter the apartment. Ginji came to walk Natsumi home, after all Natsumi is his girlfriend. Kadsuki and Ayaka saw them off._Ayaka remembered that she hasn't said anything about that 'school' to Kadsuki, she completely forgot about it after Kadsuki kissed her last night and told her that Juubei don't like her relationship with him relationship though Kadsuki still insisted on continuing his relationship with her, it's not a good news but Ayaka was happy because Kadsuki still love her.  
"Ayaka, are you ready?" Kadsuki said. Ayaka stopped daydreaming at once  
"Yes, I'm ready"  
Ayaka and Kadsuki walked out of the apartment and Kadsuki locked the door.  
None of them talked at the beginning, but after several minutes they've laughed together. Ayaka remembered about Natsumi's advice about going to school, and decided to tell Kadsuki about it.  
"Kadsuki-san, Natsumi-san told me to go to school" she said to him  
Kadsuki looked surprised  
"I can't go to school, can I?" she asked with uncertain look on her face  
Kadsuki smiled. "Of course you can, I'll enter you to school if you really wish for it"  
"Really?" she said and smiled  
"Yes" he said.  
"I'm so happy, thank you. You're so kind... I don't know how to repay you"  
"I remember something... about you want me to teach you how to use the string" Kadsuki said and pointed his finger at the bells on his hair  
"I want to learn about that too" Ayaka looked very happy.  
"You must learn how to play some old instruments and wears kimono, oh yeah you must learn to dance too" he told her  
"It's alright. I can handle that"  
"You sound very confident. I'm not going easy on you when we start learning" he said. "I'll ask Natsumi about school for you later"  
They didn't feel that they' ve arrived in front of Mugenjou. They can see someone is walking to their direction.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It's Juubei.

"Juubei!" Kadsuki shouted  
Juubei didn't answer him but walk faster to reach them. And finally Juubei has been in front of them  
"Nice to see you, Juubei-san" Ayaka greeted him. Juubei didn't look at her, he didn't want to  
"Makubex has waited for you Kadsuki... " he said  
"And Ayaka" Kadsuki continued.  
"Follow me" Juubei said. Ayaka and Kadsuki followed Juubei.

...  
"I've been waiting for you" Makubex said  
"Sorry, if we were late" Kadsuki said  
"It's alright, now let's see..." Makubex start searching for the data he had found earlier. "Ah! This one... come closer and take a look"  
Ayaka and Kadsuki saw someone who looks like Ayaka, but the person in the computer monitor is not Ayaka, that person has a birthmark on her face. Her face is very similar to Ayaka's, just like twins.  
"Her face, just like me... our faces are same.. but the birthmark... I don't have any on my face, right Kadsuki-san?"  
"Yes, she's just like you"  
"So, this person is not her, huh?" Makubex asked  
"Yeah, I guess this person is not Ayaka" Kadsuki answered  
"Alright, I guess I have no choice, I'll look for it again"  
"You don't have to, I think I will forget about my past, everything about my past" Ayaka said  
"Okay, you don't need your past anymore and I don't have to look for it... enjoy your life then"  
"I will Makubex-san" Ayaka said  
"Sakura, can you take Ayaka somewhere, I'll need to talk with Makubex and Juubei" Kadsuki whispered to Sakura  
"I understand. But be quick" she agreed  
"Protect her... from anything" Kadsuki told her, that's mean there will be no mercy if Ayaka got hurt.  
Sakura obeyed him, she started to chat a bit with Ayaka and took her somewhere outside of the room.

There are only Juubei, Makubex and Kadsuki in the room. They waited until they were sure that Ayaka and Sakura has gone and they became serious.  
"Makubex, I want you to continue searching for her past" Kadsuki said  
"Why? She said she didn't want it anymore"  
"We've been followed everytime we left the apartment, since a week ago" Kadsuki said.  
"Are you sure?" Makubex asked him  
"Yes, I am. At first I thought it was me who is being followed, but it was Ayaka. On our way here, they followed us too"  
"They? It's not someone? Many?"  
"Yes, and maybe they're not professionals. I could kill them, but I couldn't leave Ayaka alone"  
"She made you face the dangers" Juubei said  
"Why didn't you like her?" Kadsuki asked. "I know you don't like our relationship, but please understand that she's the one that I love"  
"She's just a kid, a little girl. How could you fall in love with her?"  
"I don't know, it's happenned in all of a sudden" he answered, he became melancholy at once  
"That's not a reason. I couldn't accept her as your girl" Juubei exclaimed  
"Why?" Kadsuki asked  
"She's a little girl" Juubei answered  
"It's not a reason either. She will become an adult, it's only a few years from now. Will you accept her if she is an adult?" Kadsuki asked  
"No"  
"What's your reason now?"  
"I don't like her"  
"She's kind, polite, and she has many good points, why do you hate her so much?"  
"I just felt something from her, and I don't like it" Juubei answered.  
"Alright... Alright. Stop it. The two of you are best friends, aren't you?"  
"Juubei, I don't want to have a fight with you... Like Makubex said, we are best friends, but, I don't want you to be rude to Ayaka, be kinder to her, okay?" Kadsuki said, his voice softened  
"Now, do you really want me to search for her past again?"  
"Yes, and do it as soon as possible. I don't want her to be harmed" Kadsuki said  
"I'll be working from now, you can go home if you want... I'll tell you if I find something"  
"Thanks"  
Makubex only smile as the answer.

Kadsuki went outside the room and Juubei followed him. Kadsuki was staring at him. Everytime he looked at his friend he felt guilty, his friend became blind because of him, though they've never talked about it.  
"Kadsuki, sorry. I have no rights to say that you can't be with Ayaka. It's your private matter, and I'll stay out of it"  
"Juubei? Have you changed your mind about her?" he asked cheerfully  
"Maybe... I just can't stand the tension between us when something like this happened"  
"Thank you Juubei. I like you very very much" Kadsuki laughed and hugged his friend.  
"I'll protect her, but it's not that I accept her, I only want you to be happy"  
"That's fine, you'll like her soon, I know it"  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
"Ayaka, let's go back" Sakura said  
"Alright... Um... I think this place is kinda scary..." Ayaka said. "Why don't you and Makubex do something to make this place better?"  
"This place is not for someone like you to live, some people thought this place is a very good place to hide from anything"  
"They really thought like that? Weird..."  
Sakura laughed. The two of them went back to Makubex's place  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
"Have you seen something interesting here, Ayaka?" Kadsuki asked  
"No, I haven't. There is nothing to see here"  
"I see" he said. "And thank you, Sakura, for taking care of Ayaka"  
"She's a nice girl, I like her"  
"Sakura-san" Ayaka blushing  
"Juubei, did you hear what your sister said?" Kadsuki asked  
"She likes her"  
Kadsuki smiled. "That's right"  
"Kadsuki-san, why don't you teach me how to use that bells? We can't do it at the apartment, right?"  
"You're right. Oh yeah, follow me..."  
Kadsuki and Ayaka left Juubei and Sakura, Ayaka followed Kadsuki's steps until they reached a building. Kadsuki entered the building.  
"Now, let's start from how to use the bells"  
Kadsuki taught it to her. She can do it easily  
"Good"  
"I felt like I used to play with something like this, look at this" Ayaka said and she performed a move  
"Have you learned a technique before this?" Kadsuki asked surprisedly  
"I don't remember, but my fingers... they move by their own, like I know this before" Ayaka told him  
"Ayaka... you" Kadsuki couldn't finish his words. _'Maybe, this is why Juubei doesn't like her, her aura... it's unusual, I was attracted by her aura, but Juubei... he seemed to hate it very much'  
_Kadsuki wondered about Ayaka's past before he asked Ayaka to go back to the apartment.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
"I'm sorry, about your first lesson..."  
"That's alright. I feel hot"  
"Is something happened to you?" Kadsuki said  
"Nothing"  
Kadsuki touched her forehead, she has a fever, then he asked her to be treated by a doctor, but she didn't want to.  
"How about Juubei? He's a really great doctor"  
Ayaka didn't agree with him, she shook her head. She didn't want Kadsuki and his best friend fight because of her. Kadsuki told her Juubei has already said that he will protect her... it means he will cure her if she is sick and won't let any dangers approach her.

Finally, she agreed with him to ask Juubei to check on her. Though she didn't really sure that Juubei had accept her as Kadsuki's lover. But, Kadsuki has reached for his phone and called Juubei

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
_"Hello, Juubei. Please come to my apartment, I need you... no Ayaka needs you. She feels unwell"  
"I'll come right now" he answered politely  
"Thanks"  
"It's my duty"  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
_"He agreed, Ayaka. Just wait for him, he'll come"  
"Kadsuki-san you tell me that I need a kimono to learn your technique, do you have any kimono?"  
"I have. You want to see it?"  
"Yes, I'd love to"  
Kadsuki showed her the only kimono he have, she was staring at the kimono for a really long time. And she kept staring at it until Juubei come.  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

TBC  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
**Forgive me about being lazy. I think this chapter has too many conversations...**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry... for the very late update  
Thank you for reading!!**


End file.
